Alcoholism is a serious problem among Indians in Humboldt and Del Norte Counties; our project estimates that three of every five Indian families are affected in some way. Existing facilities are inadequate and are not geared to Indian cultural needs. This proposal would establish a halfway house and outreach program for Indian alcoholics in these two counties as a vital link in the chain of continuity of care for the Indian patient. Detoxification would be provided by existing county medical facilities, after which the Indian alcoholic would enter the halfway house. Treatment would consist of a controlled therapeutic program during residence, and intensive individual and family counseling. Social rehabilitation, vocational rehabilitation and employment would be part of the program, as well as needed emergency medical care and shelter. Follow-up and continuity of care would be provided by the outreach counselors, working closely with other community agencies. The halfway house would be a center for social activities for the isolated recoveree and a substitute for the local bars. Extensive preventative education would be undertaken in the schools and in community groups. Success of the program would be measured by: an increase in the number of rehabilitated Indian alcoholics; prevention of alcoholism in Indians not yet affected; increased public awareness of alcoholism as a crippling disease; increased understanding of the Indian alcoholic and his problems; increased effort to resolve some of these problems; increased family stability for the Indian alcoholic; and improved statistical tabulation of the extent of alcoholism-related problems, diseases and deaths.